Permanecer juntos
by Mar de Sable
Summary: El querer proteger a alguien siempre va unido al temor de perderle, la inseguridad de Natsume se complementa con la dedicación de Tanuma hacia su persona y aunque ambos temen lastimar al otro, descubrirán que cuando el deseo de poder cuidar al que se ama es grande, el miedo queda en último lugar.
1. Lo que quiero proteger

Natsume se encontraba disfrutando de la brisa del parque sentado en una banca con Nyanko-sensei en las piernas, le gustaba ver las nubes navegando por el enorme cielo azul y respiraba inhalando el fresco aire que producía el otoño, esperaba mientras observaba -como siempre lo hacía- a los niños de la mano con sus madres, preguntando cualquier cosa acerca de lo que los rodeaba, a veces pidiendo alguna golosina o que les dieran permiso de subirse a los juegos, Natsume cambió su semblante y se puso serio aunque la mirada la tenía triste, Nyanko-sensei se removió estirándose y bostezando, sus orejas se movieron de forma graciosa y giró la vista:

-Oh, el mocoso Tanuma ya llegó

Natsume se sobresaltó un poco temeroso de que lo viera metido en recuerdos tristes, cambió por completo esa mirada vaga y la transformó en una falsa tranquilidad, no quería incomodarlo, casi siempre terminaba contándole -muy a su pesar- sobre algo relacionado con su dura niñez y realmente se le hacía fastidioso tener que cambiar una conversación agradable por algo que en realidad ya importaba poco; suspiró un poco relajándose siendo descubierto por Madara, se enderezó un poco mostrando confianza.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el gato pasando de las piernas del chico a la madera de la banca.

-¿Eh? No, nada sensei. Estoy un poco cansado.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya, idiota! Siempre devolviendo nombres a media noche.

-¡¿Eh, mía?! ¿Quién es el que no me dejó dormir con sus cantos de borracho?

-¡Oye! ¡Más respeto para tu guardaespaldas!

Una graciosa batalla tomaba lugar, Nyanko se abalanzó sobre la cabeza de Natsume dándole de patadas y jalándole el cabello con sus colmillos, el chico solo jalaba sin tener éxito. Tanuma, que se hallaba a escasos pasos comenzó a reír…

-¿Se están divirtiendo?

Cuando se detuvieron, Madara tenía el pelo esponjado y un enorme golpe en la cabeza, Natsume tenía el rostro levemente arañado y el cabello revuelto, lucía como si hubiera tenido una riña con alguien, de hecho ese tipo de "peinado" le hacía lucir rudo y la marca de las garras le daban un aire de rebeldía tan sólo opacado por ese cuerpo delgado y nada trabajado.

-Tanuma…

-Siento llegar tarde, tuve que hacer un par de encargos durante el trayecto, gracias por esperar.

-No es nada, no hay problema.

-¡Yo sí tengo un problema contigo!

Nyanko se trepó a la cabeza de Natsume para estar a la altura del rostro del chico y su pata daba leves golpes contra la frente del mismo.

-¡Esperar a mocosos inútiles me da hambre! ¡Ahora vayamos por unos dulces!

-Sensei- Natsume lo agarró fuerte y lo zarandeó –Dijiste que no darías problemas, vamos discúlpate con Tanuma.

-No hay problema Natsume, podemos ir por dulces si Ponta quiere.

-Pero…

-¡Bien! Vamos entonces por dulces, vamos Natsume camina, camina.

Madara brincó al suelo y salió corriendo hacia la salida del parque, Natsume suspiró resignado y siguió el mismo camino, el apetito de Nyanko-sensei era increíble, podía comerse cinco kilos de carne, de atún o de lo que fuere y a los cinco minutos tendría hambre de nuevo.

-Deja que pague lo que Sensei consuma, por favor.

-Descuida, sabes que no es molestia… ¿hum?

Tanuma se acercó a Natsume y éste sorprendido por la cercanía dio un paso hacia atrás, Tanuma alzo su mano y estirándola se abrió paso entre algunos cabellos como buscando algo y su respiración llegaba a rozar levemente la mejilla del castaño, la sensación de los dedos recorriendo el interior de su cabellera era algo agradable, se sentía como si quisieran ayudarlo a dormir. Natsume estaba sintiendo una especie de relajación tan inusual que por instinto dejó caer más su cabeza en la mano de Tanuma sin embargo el gusto no le duró mucho ya que el otro retiró su mano mostrándole el tallo de una rama.

-Tenías esto en tu cabello.

-Oh… - la vergüenza hizo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo y al mismo tiempo desviara la mirada.

-¿Natsume, estás bien?

-S-sí… vamos con Sensei.

Tanuma le siguió los pasos mientras guardaba el tallo en uno de sus bolsillos, al llegar a la repostería, Madara ya se hallaba dentro apoyado sobre el mostrador con algo de saliva saliéndose de su boca y los ojos perdidos en la variedad de postres y dulces que se hallaban ahí, relucientes de azúcar y rellenos de una deliciosa jalea de judías, estaba tan emocionado que si no se apresuraban en pedirle algo, él mismo lo haría aunque llenara de terror a las personas que atendían.

\- Ya vamos, ya vamos… Con permiso -dijo Natsume después de haber entrado, se agacho y murmuró –No vayas a ordenar de más, Tanuma va a pagar y no quiero causarle molestias.

-Si quiere llegar a ti lo primero que tiene que hacer es agradarme, yo soy tu guardaespaldas- dijo el gato con naturalidad.

-¿De qué hablas, Sensei?

-¿Ya pidieron algo?

Tanuma se agachó a la altura de los dos, Natsume por la sorpresa se golpeó contra el vidrio del mostrador causando una pequeña risa a su compañero, se frotó el golpe y miró molesto al gato que le señalaba a Tanuma los postres que quería, cuando el chico de cabellos negros se puso de pie miró al castaño.

-¿Tu no vas a querer nada, Natsume?

-No, gracias. Así estoy bien.

-Bueno si no quieres nada, yo te compraré algo.

-No te molestes, Tanuma.

-Te estoy invitando, no es molestia.

Al final ambos chicos salieron con una bolsa llena a la mitad de dulces y con un dango cada uno mientras que Nyanko-sensei llevaba en la boca un taiyaki, a Natsume ese dango le supo más delicioso de lo normal, dicen que si una persona muy querida te compra algo tiene un doble valor, él pensaba que le sabía bien por eso, Tanuma era por así decirlo, una especie de mejor amigo que siempre le acompañaba en algunos momentos muy fuertes de su vida y en ciertas ocasiones evocaba memorias sobre su abuela y se preguntaba si alguna vez ella tuvo a alguien que quisiera acercársele, que tuviera la sospecha de que algo le sucedía y quisiera ayudarla pero luego esos pensamientos desaparecían al ver el libro, tantos nombres escritos en esas hojas… Siempre estaba sola.

-Gracias por acompañarme otra vez a cuidar la casa, Natsume.

-Ah, sí… es divertido.

-Supongo… quizás debía invitar a Kitamoto y a Nishimura pero andan ocupados.

-Me imagino a Nishimura diciendo cosas acerca de revistas.

-O hablando sobre Taki o de que conoció a una chica en el curso.

Los dos chicos se iban riendo recordando a sus amigos, Natsume suspiró un momento observando cómo Nyanko-sensei trataba de atrapar a una libélula dando brincos una y otra vez, su vida había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses y le daba un poco de nostalgia, a veces dolían esos recuerdos y trataba de que los buenos momentos no se vieran opacados por esas malas memorias sin embargo Tanuma ya comenzaba a leer bien sus gestos, ya comenzaba a descifrar la preocupación que escondían la mayor parte de sus sonrisas, conocía el miedo que sus ojos ocultaban cuando alzaba la mano pidiendo permiso para ir al baño durante la clase o la forma titubeante de hablar cuando observaba un yokai y quería apartarlo de sus amigos, Natsume se estaba volviendo transparente y le daba miedo, porqué recordaba esa vez que Tanuma voluntariamente se ofreció a rescatarlo cuando quedó atrapado en ese frasco, se preguntaba qué clase de horrores logró ver ese día y lo que más le había impactado era esa parte frágil cuando lo vió acostado en el césped llorando y rogándole que no dejara de confiar en él, ¿qué podía hacer para protegerlo?.

A veces ni siquiera quería toparse con él porque se estaba adentrando más a ese mundo que si bien tenía mucho de bueno también tenía sus desventajas, gente como los del clan Matoba podrían usarlo como chantaje o como señuelo para capturar a algún yokai, la sola idea le daba escalofrío y por eso muchas veces se alejó sin embargo últimamente su compañía se había vuelto muy agradable a tal punto que las simples palabras "nos vemos después" se sentían ásperas y sólo acrecentaban el deseo profundo de verle de nuevo.

Distraído en todo eso, Natsume no notó el momento en que pararon sino cuando la sombra del cabello de Tanuma le impidió el paso a la luz del sol que tocaba débilmente la mejilla izquierda, un par de dedos tomaron parte de algo que se hallaba pegado a su labio, un leve pellizco seguido de un "auch" y observó el trozo de dango en los dedos de su amigo, luego se los llevó a la boca masticando y sus dedos volvieron a su mejilla frotando para deshacerse de lo que era la salsa dulce que cubría al dango.

-Ya… se te cayó un dango.

-¿Cómo?

-Mira, resbaló cuando querías llevártelo a la boca- dijo Tanuma señalando la bolita ahora aplastada en el suelo.

-Oh… lo siento, tú lo compraste, lamento haberlo desperdiciado.

-¿Desperdiciado? No si yo me lo puedo terminar, quítate mocoso, aún está limpio.

-¡Sensei! No comas eso, está sucio.

Terminado el dango y cómo aún sobraba tiempo antes de ir a casa, los chicos fueron a sentarse un rato al prado como solían hacer cuando querían simplemente relajarse, la bolsa de dulces aún tenía algunos así que Tanuma para poder saborear mejor aquellos postres, se dirigió a una dispensadora de sodas para llevar algunas dejando a Natsume con su gato guardián.

-Te dije que no exageraras al pedir dulces, Sensei.

-Él de buena gana los compró, deberías ser más cómo él y no escatimar cuando quiero postres.

-¡Yo te compro diario dulces y bollos de carne! Lo poco que tengo lo gasto en ti.

-Bueno pero él tiene que gastar más, los méritos no sólo son por buen comportamiento ¿sabes?

-¿De qué méritos hablas?

-Además así podría amenazarlo, si no me compra dulces podría decirle que te comeré y por querer salvarte hará lo que yo diga - y un golpe fue directo a la cabeza del gato.

-Ni de broma hagas eso, ya le he ocasionado suficientes problemas para que tú le des otros.

-Quizás si no fueras tan debilucho no tendrías por qué temer por su seguridad- Nyanko se sobaba la cabeza con una de sus patitas.

-A veces quisiera alejarme lo suficiente… -Natsume abrazó sus rodillas observando el agua que corría por entre el puente -A veces siento deseos de huir para que nada le pase a las personas que quiero.

-Huir del problema sólo acarrea otros -Madara se rascó el mentón –Podrías aprovechar y aprender del mocoso exorcista de Natori y ser su aprendiz.

El sonido del aluminio chocando contra el suelo los distrajo a ambos, Tanuma estaba parado detrás de ellos con una mirada de confusión y a Natsume se le tensaron los músculos… ¿Y si Tanuma los había escuchado?


	2. El miedo que me embarga

Cuando llegó a la dispensadora se quedó un momento pensando en que soda llevar, se acordó que la mayoría de los dulces que compró sabían mejor acompañados de té verde así que decidió llevar un par de latas de matcha y así acompañar los postres, se preguntó que debía hacer de cenar, Natsume no era quisquilloso con la comida así que cualquier cosa para él estaría bien pero para Ponta no lo sabía, le sorprendía el inmenso apetito que tenía, siempre comiendo y engordando y la facilidad con la que podía saltar del suelo a la espalda o a la cabeza de cualquiera, sonrió mientras recordaba la vez en que conoció a ese gato, le daba risa recordar como éste había salido del arbusto y le había golpeado la barbilla, ese momento le hacía reírse a solas a veces provocando que su padre le preguntara el motivo, torpemente le decía: "recordaba la vez que un mochi gigante me golpeó" provocando confusión. Las latas de matcha salieron de la dispensadora y se dirigió a reencontrarse con sus amigos.

-… y aprender del mocoso exorcista de Natori y ser su aprendiz.

¿Aprendiz de Natori? ¿Para qué? ¿Era en serio que Natsume estaba pensando en irse? Estaba algo confundido y preocupado tanto que no se dio cuenta cuando uno de sus pies resbaló con el césped húmedo haciendo que se moviera un poco y por ende tirara la lata que al chocar contra el suelo se abrió y esparció todo el líquido en el suelo.

-¡Tanuma!

-Ah… descuida iré por otra.

-No, no… quiero explicarte.

-¿Explicarme qué?- Tanuma le miró tranquilo, fingiendo no haber escuchado nada -¿pasa algo?

-Eh… no, sólo…pensé…

-La sed te está haciendo actuar raro, mejor iré por esa soda.

Ante los ojos de Natsume no había pasado nada pero para Madara, bueno, él era perceptivo y quizás demasiado como para notar la rápida mentira que el chico de cabellos negros le había dicho al nieto de Reiko, suspiró resignado a la torpeza del castaño y se dirigió a la bolsa para poder comer otro dulce sin embargo se dio cuenta de que varios yokai inferiores de los pequeños que apenas y pueden verse por el césped se estaban comiendo uno de los mochi de fresa, furioso por que se habían comido su dulce los comenzó a corretear, Natsume apartó la mirada y se giró viendo como Nyanko-sensei estaba tratando de "comerse" a esos seres inferiores, el alma noble de Natsume hizo lo que siempre hacía, conmoverlo y de prisa comenzó a correr hasta él con la finalidad de detenerlo, un salto rápido y Madara golpeó el rostro de Natsume quien mareado calló al agua del río que pasaba por debajo del puente empapándose.

Madara ni siquiera se percató pues estaba ocupado zarandeando a los yokais en su hocico una y otra vez, Tanuma quien llevaba otra soda en la mano escuchó como el gato amenazaba a alguna cosa invisible "con tragárselos si se atrevían a comerse otro de sus apreciados dulces", sonrió pensando en su mente que quizás se lo decía a las abejas o algún pajarillo. Tanuma buscó a Natsume y no estaba, volteó a ambos lados para ver si estaba recostado en el césped pero no era así, preocupado de que un yokai se lo hubiera llevado fue directo al gato que en esos momentos se estaba relamiendo las patas quitando los últimos rastros de dulce.

-Ponta ¿Y Natsume?

-¿Hum? ¿No estaba contigo?

-No, le dije que iría por una soda…

-¿No esta tirado en el piso?

-No… ¿dónde está? ¿No lo has visto?

-Hum… Yo no soy niñero de ese debilucho.

-Eres su guardaespaldas, Ponta. Se supone que debes cuidarlo.

-¡Eh! P-Pero si él se larga sin avisarme ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

Estaban discutiendo cuando el gato salió literalmente volando, Natsume lo había pateado molesto del golpe que ahora le marcaba la cara, Tanuma se quedó en shock y sólo pudo ver el pie del castaño empapado.

-¿Na…Natsume?

-¡Sensei!

Natsume se dirigía al pobre gato que ya estaba patas arriba cuando por el peso de la ropa mojada se iba resbalando y ensuciando, estaba muy enojado y adolorido, por su culpa se había caído al río y no podía salir debido a que el cierre de su chamarra se había atorado con la caña de pescar que alguna persona descuidada había arrojado, por más que quiso avanzar ya no pudo pues el cansancio que había agarrado al tratar de zafarse de esa caña le venció así que resignado se quedó en el suelo tratando de relajarse, Tanuma se sentó a su lado ofreciéndole la lata…

-Lamento haberte preocupado- dijo Natsume tomando la lata con pereza.

-No te preocupes, creo que dejaste a Ponta inconsciente.

-Se lo merece, él me hizo caer al río.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Tanuma abría su lata y bebió sin apartar la vista del castaño.

-Eh…- Natsume dudaba en decirle que había visto unos yokais –Ah pues…

-Tranquilo, si no quieres decirme no pasa nada- el de cabellos negros sonrió algo molesto, Natsume había vuelto a titubear para contarle algo.

-No, no… es que es vergonzoso.

-¿Hum? ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno es que…

Y Natsume le contó como Neko-sensei se fue detrás de unos yokais pequeños del tamaño de un palito de paleta sólo por estar comiendo parte de sus mochis y él por querer ayudarlos terminó golpeado directamente en el rostro, a Tanuma le salió una pequeña risa y siguió atento a la historia, luego el castaño le comentó lo de la caña de pescar y como se había atorado y al final logró con mucho trabajo salir a la superficie.

Madara ya consciente fue a molestar al castaño dándole de patadas en la cabeza diciéndole que si la próxima vez lo golpeaba de esa forma vería su gran furia y se lo comería, que era un malagradecido y que no sabía apreciar todo lo que él había hecho por su débil cuerpo sin músculo. Tanuma se reía fuerte por la pelea infantil que tenían esos dos, la verdad parecían buenos amigos y al tranquilizarse los tres se quedaron sentados en el césped admirando los reflejos de la luz del sol sobre el agua, Madara se había quedado dormido en el regazo de Tanuma pues no quería que Natsume lo golpeara de nuevo, los chicos decidieron compartir el último mochi y lo partieron a la mitad, estaban comiendo cuando Natsume comenzó a estornudar una y otra vez, se había resfriado.

-¿Ah? ¿No me digas que con ese zambullido ya te enfermaste?

-¡Esto tú me lo ocasionaste!

-¡Tú eres el único culpable por ser tan débil!

-Oigan… ya, creo que lo mejor será que nos apresuremos para ir a casa – Tanuma se incorporó con el gato sujetándose de su espalda – si nos quedamos más tiempo será peor, anda vamos.

Tanuma le ofreció la mano a Natsume para levantarlo, con toda tranquilidad caminaron por la vereda del bosque que llevaba hacia la casa del chico, las cigarras comenzaban a cantar y Natsume iba muy nervioso, por esos rumbos había varios yokais que lo buscaban de una forma no muy agradable con la finalidad de robarle el Libro, pasó su mano por su espalda sintiendo la pequeña bolsa que siempre acarreaba consigo, levemente mojada por el contacto con sus ropas, el gato sintiendo su nerviosismo bajó de Tanuma.

-Adelántense, iré a dar una vuelta.

-¿Sucede algo?- dijo Tanuma preocupado por el tono de voz del gato.

-Nada en sí, pero él no va a estar tranquilo hasta que le eche un vistazo a la zona, váyanse, ya queda poco de camino.

-Gracias sensei.

Los chicos llegaron a casa y se adentraron a ella, Tanuma se dirigió al cuarto de baño para prepararlo pues Natsume venía aún empapado y si no se calentaba y cambiaba se podría poner peor, con el baño listo Natsume se adentró y mientras se duchaba los nervios de que un ayakashi se encontrara husmeando por los alrededores le ponía los pelos de punta, abrió un poco la ventana sólo para asegurarse que no había nada, sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y observo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, al parecer no nada los había seguido, se sobresaltó cuando Tanuma golpeó la puerta del baño preguntándole si estaba bien, el aún nervioso respondió que se encontraba bien y después de cambiarse se dirigió a la cocina.

-Natsume ¿cómo te sientes?

-Fresco, ¿qué haces?

-Omuraisu, sabes que no sé mucho de cocina y bueno, esto es muy fácil de hacer. No es como la comida de Touko-san pero… bueno, al menos te nutre.

-No te preocupes, creo que cocinas delicioso.

Un rubor se apoderó de los dos chicos, Tanuma miró a Natsume y el otro abochornado sólo atinó a preguntar si podía ayudar en algo, Tanuma aún sonrojado dijo que le ayudara a batir el huevo, los dos se estaban dando la espalda por la vergüenza y trataban de evitar la mirada del otro, Natsume estaba concentrado batiendo cuando su vista comenzó a ser borrosa, se frotó un momento los ojos y siguió batiendo. Pasaron unos minutos y la vista se le hacía más borrosa, sintió que ya no podía sostener el plato donde estaba batiendo y lo tiró al suelo, trató de sostenerse de algo pero su equilibrio alterado no le permitía estar de pie, se estaba ladeando hasta que Tanuma lo detuvo por la espalda.

-¡Natsume! ¿Qué pasó?

-Tiré el huevo…

-¿El huevo?- Tanuma bajó la mirada, luego observó el respirar rápido del chico y le tocó la frente -Tienes fiebre.

-Lo siento, Tanuma.

-No te preocupes por eso, lo limpiaré, ahora vamos a que te recuestes.

Tanuma llevó a Natsume a su habitación y lo recostó, le llevó compresas de agua fría y lo dejó sólo por unos momentos, se puso a limpiar todo y al final preparó miso, estaba sirviendo los platos cuando la ventana de su cocina se abrió y vió al gato asomado en ella.

-¡Hey, mocoso Tanuma! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¿Oh? - Madara olfateó- ¿Es miso?

-Sí- Tanuma sirvió los platos –Recién hecho.

-¡Oh! ¡Vamos a cenar! ¿Eh? -el gato miró por todos lados - ¿Y el idiota de Natsume?

-Está en mi habitación, está resfriado.

-Ese chico… Lo dejo a solas contigo un momento y mira lo que hace.

Tanuma y Neko-sensei caminaron hasta la habitación, cuando el chico abrió la puerta el gato se acercó a Natsume y lo olfateó, volvió a caminar y lo seguía olfateando, recorrió todo el cuerpo del castaño hasta que terminó y se sentó cruzando sus patitas, Tanuma le miró.

-¿Y bien?

-Sí, como lo sospechaba…

-¿Qué pasa con Natsume?

-Todavía no está muerto.

Tanuma casi le avienta la sopa de miso al gato pero la tos del castaño los hizo reaccionar a ambos, el chico de cabellos negros se acercó a Natsume y le cambió las compresas mientras Sensei volvía a taparlo con la manta, cuando el chico abrió los ojos primero divisó a su Sensei y su mano temblorosa se posó en su cabeza mientras lo acariciaba.

-Sensei… ya llegaste.

-Te dejo sólo unos momentos y mira que haces, idiota.

-¿Tanuma?

-Aquí estoy, no te muevas mucho…

-Lamento darte tantos problemas

-Deberías dejar de pedir disculpas por todo y concentrarte en recuperarte, si un yokai viene yo no me haré responsable- terminó diciendo el gato molesto.

Madara se dirigió a la puerta donde Tanuma le colocó su plato de miso, al regresar ayudó a Natsume a sentarse para que pudiera cenar sin embargo por más que Natsume quisiera controlar el temblor de sus manos pues era inútil por lo que Tanuma decidió darle de cenar él mismo, apenado y aún débil, Natsume se sentó mientras se seguía cubriendo con la manta.

-Abre la boca…- Tanuma le acercaba la cuchara despacio y Natsume aun sonrojado la abría, se sentía extraño pues algunas veces vió como las parejas que compartían alguna comida hacían lo mismo.

Se sentía especial y protegido, lentamente se fue terminando el miso y esperó que Tanuma terminara el suyo, de nuevo le vino un ataque de tos y el chico de cabellos negros le limpiaba con un pañuelo la boca, Natsume ya avergonzado tomó la muñeca de su amigo y le detuvo, ya no quería seguir así con tantas atenciones, se sentía como una carga y no le gustaba, siempre dando problemas a quienes más quería, sino era a los Fujiwara era Taki, a Nishimura, Kitamoto y a Tanuma.

-Yo me limpio.

-¿Qué?

-Déjame hacerlo a mí ¿sí?- Natsume estaba tomando el pañuelo cuando Tanuma le retiro su mano.

-No, yo quiero hacerlo, deja de actuar como si me estuvieras causando molestias.

Silencio, Madara giró un poco la vista sonriendo de manera burlona, al fin lo ponían en su lugar, estiró sus patas y se fue a ver que había en el refrigerador, Tanuma veía serio a Natsume, ya varias veces atrás le había dicho cosas como esa, Natsume estaba sorprendido y como un niño regañado bajó la mirada, el chico de cabellos negros suspiró tranquilizándose y le siguió retirando los restos de miso y saliva que tenía en la barbilla y en los labios.

-A veces me molesta esa actitud tuya.

-Lo siento…

-No lo sientas, sólo deja de pensar que me incomodas…

Natsume cansado reclinó su cabeza en el pecho de Tanuma, el otro chico se sorprendió y no se movió sólo se quedó sentado sintiendo los cabellos del castaño rozarle la barbilla y no supo que hacer, dubitativo subió una mano a la cabeza del castaño y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza de forma lenta con la finalidad de relajarlo, pronto sintió todo el peso cayendo sobre su pecho y descubrió que Natsume se había quedado dormido. Con mucho cuidado comenzó a recostar al chico de nuevo en el futón, subió la manta y justo cuando levantó la mirada observó el rostro de su compañero y se comenzó a acercar, sus narices apenas se rozaban y tomando valor se acercó aún más a él.


	3. A tu lado

Sus labios fueron directo a la frente del chico, no quería forzar las cosas aunque en esos momentos todo estuviera a su favor, no lo quería así… Le miró un momento y sonrió, revolvió sus cabellos y salió de la habitación llevándose consigo los platos, se fue directo a la cocina encontrando al gato comiendo unos pedazos de sandía que había conseguido del refrigerador.

-¡Mocoso Tanuma! Bien, ya que llegaste abre esta jalea por mí.

-Sí…

-¿Cómo sigue el enclenque? –Madara se llevó una cucharada de jalea a la boca -¿Se terminó su miso?

-Está dormido, comió bien pero aún le dio algo de tos.

-Eso le pasa por ir detrás de mí.

-Querías comerte unos yokais.

-¡Ellos se comieron mis dulces!

Tanuma lavaba los platos acompañado por Madara, estaba tranquilo pues con la presencia del gato se podría asegurar que ningún yokai vendría a molestarlos, sin embargo el hecho de que Natsume se sintiera mal era algo preocupante pues eso lo hacía presa fácil de cualquier espíritu, quería apresurarse para poder regresar con él.

-No te preocupes por él- Madara interrumpió sus pensamientos –Suele ser siempre así, no tienes que alarmarte.

-A veces me gustaría que no se sintiera como una carga.

-Los humanos son muy curiosos en ese aspecto… ¡oh un trozo de fresa!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No quieren causar problemas y al final de cuentas acarrean más cuando tratan de evitarlos.

-Supongo que es inevitable…- Tanuma se quedó en silencio un momento, inquieto por lo que había escuchado se animó a preguntar -P-Ponta…

-¿Qué?

-¿Natsume piensa irse?

El gato fingió no haber escuchado nada, casi siempre hacía eso cuando algo le molestaba y prefería no hablar pero la mirada de Tanuma sobre él lo incomodaba, suspiró sacando la pata del frasco lamiéndose.

-No, si hace eso ustedes se preocuparían por él y eso es lo que menos quiere…los humanos son muy dependientes de las relaciones, a veces son molestos.

-A ti te agrada…

-Sólo estoy con él por conveniencia, cuando obtenga lo que quiero me marcharé. Así ya no tendré que estar cuidándolo.

Madara terminó su jalea y bajó de la mesa, se estiró y caminó hasta la puerta, le dijo a Tanuma que se daría una vuelta por el patio y luego regresaría para comerse el trozo de gelatina que estaba arriba del jamón dentro del refrigerador, Tanuma asintió y al terminar de lavar los trastes se encaminó a su cuarto, al entrar observó que Natsume se había destapado así que se arrodilló para volverlo a cubrir, cuando quiso meter una de sus manos por dentro de la manta, su mano fue atrapada por la otra…

-Tanuma…

-¿Estás despierto?

-No puedo dormir…- Natsume hablaba pausado pues le costaba trabajo -Siento mucho calor.

-Si lo sé pero no debes destaparte, iré por otra manta… -Tanuma quiso incorporarse pero no pudo, algo le detenía.

-No, así estoy bien…

-Pero…

-No me dejes sólo…

La mirada cristalina de Natsume era extraña, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de llorar pero ¿por qué?, Tanuma entrelazó su mano con la del otro para otorgarle tranquilidad, asintió diciendo que no se iría a ningún lado, aún en su debilidad Natsume preguntó por su Sensei recibiendo como respuesta un: "fue a asegurar la casa", el castaño suspiró y dijo entre balbuceos que seguramente se iría un rato a beber sake, que siempre lo hacía y después llegaría dando gritos de borracho, volvió a toser incorporándose para poder dejar fluir el aire pues si permanecía acostado era más difícil, Tanuma le daba pequeños golpes para ayudarlo.

-Creo que te prepararé un té…

-E-Espera…

Natsume seguía tosiendo y no pudo detener al otro chico para que no se fuera, la casa era muy oscura y a veces el cuarto de Tanuma le quedaba grande que se sentía solo e inquieto, le recordaba a esas veces que permanecía con otros de sus familiares y algunos lo dejaban a su suerte cuando se enfermaba, Touko-san era muy diferente y aunque estuviera en la cocina siempre subía a verlo, sin querer hacerlo se había acostumbrado un poco a esas atenciones y con Tanuma ahora haciéndose cargo de él, la dependencia efímera hacia el otro cuando él enfermaba se acrecentaba.

Por su parte Tanuma ocultaba torpemente lo bien que se sentía estar cuidando de ese chico a quien tanto quería, no era que le agradara que se resfriara sino que le gustaba estar del otro lado de la línea, la mayor parte de las veces Natsume siempre lo cuidaba o lo protegía, fuera un yokai o de sí mismo siempre estaba a su lado y ahora él tenía un pequeña oportunidad de devolverle todo eso. El ruido de pasos en el corredor lo distrajo un momento y girando la vista observó al castaño cubierto con la manta que entraba a la cocina.

-Natsume, ¿qué haces de pie? Deberías estar descansando.

-Quiero ayudar… - susurró

-Oh… Eh, bueno...

-Déjame servir el té.

Natsume se acercó a la mesa tomando la tetera y se preparó para servir el té, sus manos aún temblorosas y la visión borrosa provocada por el aumento de su temperatura le impedían hacerlo bien y estaba regando el líquido fuera del vaso, trató de hacerlo mejor pero aún estaba convaleciente y Tanuma viendo esto se colocó a un lado de él.

-Espera, te ayudo.

Sus manos se posaron encima de las del castaño y despacio lo guio para que pudiera servir el té, Natsume con el corazón acelerado no se atrevía a hablar y el otro estaba tratando de no sacar a relucir esas ganas que tenía de darle un beso, ambos reteniendo sus impulsos y al final el té quedó servido. Juntos regresaron a la habitación y se sentaron uno al lado del otro.

-Está muy tranquila la noche ¿verdad?

-Sí…- Natsume bebió un poco- Espero que Sensei no tarde mucho.

-¿En serio llega ebrio?

-Le gusta beber sake, a veces llega y grita… o se pone a cantar, me cuesta trabajo lidiar con él cuando está así.

-Un gato bebiendo sake… Que curiosa imagen.

Ninguno de los dos sabía que más decir, ambos deberían estar dormidos en esos momentos pero no, ahí estaban sentados sin decirse nada con el vaso de té entibiando sus manos, generalmente platicaban mucho, a veces de los dolores de cabeza de Tanuma, de las ocurrencias de Nishimura o las veces en que Taki salía corriendo a asfixiar a Neko-sensei con un fuerte abrazo, ahora era diferente, se sentían extraños y quizás lo mejor era quedarse así.

Natsume volvió a recargar su cabeza ahora en el hombro de Tanuma, consciente y sonrojado se quedó ahí en espera de la respuesta del otro, pensando que quizás no haría nada optó por quitar su cabeza pero de nuevo la mano del chico de cabellos negros comenzó a acariciarle de una forma paternal que agradaba y le hacía sentir una inusual paz dentro de su pecho acongojado por el pasado, Tanuma disfrutaba de esa cercanía pero se controlaba, por supuesto que deseaba decirle pero era mejor así, todo a su tiempo y después vería si en realidad estaban hechos para permanecer juntos. Hubo un instante en que un miedo se apoderó del chico de ojos negros, el miedo a pensar que pudiera caber la posibilidad de que Natsume quisiera irse aunque Madara le dijo que no sería así, la realidad era que la idea le preocupaba y mucho.

-Natsume…

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en irte?

-…

-…

-…

-…

-…Hace mucho lo pensé.

-Ya veo.

-Pero ahora creo que no podría dejar este lugar. Hay cosas en este pueblo que me gustan y personas que quiero proteger.

-¿Los Fujiwara?

-Sí…

Natsume que permanecía con la cabeza agachada disfrutando de las caricias del otro observó como la mano del otro estaba cerrada en un puño como si estuviera reteniendo algo dentro de ella, Natsume tímidamente movió su mano apoyándose en dos dedos y "caminando" tocó con esos mismos dedos el puño contrario, Tanuma bajó la mirada y dejó que Natsume colocara su mano encima de la de él.

-Pero no sólo a ellos quiero proteger.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo?

-¿Dejarías que…alguien te protegiera?

Natsume respiró despacio en un intento de calmar su pulso, se acercó aún más sin deshacer su posición y sonrió asintiendo levemente con la cabeza, Tanuma dejó de acariciarlo para bajar su brazo y abrazarlo respetuosamente y reclinar su cabeza en la del castaño, ahora sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sintiendo mutua calidez y embriagados de la esencia del otro terminaron por relajarse.

Madara llegó pasada la medianoche, se había dado una escapada para beber algo sin abusar pues cuando salió de la casa del chico pudo ver varios yokais vigilando los alrededores y después de ahuyentarlos se dio una vuelta asegurando el perímetro, cuando entró de nuevo en la casa, su estómago ya no tenía espacio para los trozos de sandía así que decidió irse a dormir, cuando abrió la puerta su semblante de sueño cambió a uno de molestia, Tanuma se hallaba dormido con Natsume a su lado y con las manos aún entrelazadas, Madara bufó y se subió buscando un lugar donde pudiera echarse, al final se quedó entre el hueco que formaban ambos cuerpos, antes de cerrar los ojos miró de nuevo a los dos chicos y sus ojos cambiaron a los de su forma de zorro, los ojos verdes miraban atentos al de cabellos negros.

-Será mejor que te vuelvas fuerte, mocoso.


End file.
